


До утра

by Erzt



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Quentin Coldwater, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Post-Possession, Top Eliot Waugh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzt/pseuds/Erzt
Summary: Это было похоже на кошмарный сон, после которого обычно требуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Квентин до сих пор не может поверить, что им удалось вернуть Элиота и убить Монстра, которому так полюбилось это тело.Проблема только в том, что Элиот не может поверить тоже.





	До утра

      Под вечер Квентин находит Элиота лежащим поперёк большого дивана, покачивающим вытянутыми вверх ногами и едва заметно — правой ладонью. Пальцы плавно вырисовывают что-то в воздухе, будто вызывая магию, но Квентин уверен — это далеко не она. Элиот в серьёзных раздумьях, и судя по тому, насколько напряжена его поза, насколько потерян взгляд зелёных, абсолютно пустых глаз, можно сказать одно — эти мысли ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Ему не стоит думать о случившемся так много, не _каждую_ же, чёрт возьми,  _минуту_. Это пытка, а не самореабилитация. Но Элиот продолжает уверенно смотреть в потолок, не замечая Квентина. Нарочно. Или же нет.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, Колдуотеру не нравится его состояние. И он подходит ближе, разрушая искусно созданный барьер, защищающий от внешнего мира. Не спрашивая на это, впрочем, никакого разрешения.  
  
      — Эл, — осторожно зовёт Квентин, — всё в порядке?  
  
      Элиот ещё вытягивает ноги и вздыхает полной грудью, неосознанно потирая переносицу: видимо, он так и не расстался с головной болью. Первое время так может быть, это нормально.  
  
      — Ох, Кью… — бормочет Вог и разворачивается, укладываясь как положено. — Да, всё в порядке. За исключением того, что я убивал людей одним движением пальцев, перерезая им шеи и выворачивая головы. Ничего особенного, просто напомнил. Сегодня, кстати, отличная погода.  
  
      — Послушай, — Квентин на секунду закатывает глаза и опускается на корточки рядом с другом, положив тёплую ладонь на чужое плечо. — Я знаю, что ты делал. Но это был не  _ты_ , понимаешь? Элиот никогда бы не сделал подобного. А Монстр бы сделал. Он использовал тебя ради своих жутких капризов так же, как и всех остальных. Ему понравилось быть в тебе, быть тобой. Но всё закончилось, Эл. Мы справились.  
  
      Элиот поворачивает голову и смотрит одним глазом на Квентина, который вдруг замирает и, видимо, ожидает реакции. Расширенные зрачки бегают по лицу Вога, точно пытаясь что-то понять по уставшему выражению, однако Элиот только слегка дёргает уголком губ и вновь прикрывает веки, отворачиваясь. У него нет сил прокручивать в голове всё произошедшее  _снова_.  
  
      — Кью. Не беспокойся обо мне. Я привыкну к… своему телу. К тому, каким я был до этого. Я хочу разобраться в собственных прихотях, чтобы избавиться от следов е _го_ воли. Мне не новы мои желания, ни в коем случае, но сейчас я хочу всего и сразу. И… Не важно. Дай мне время, малыш Кью, буквально пару дней.  
  
      Квентин слегка кивает и чуть привстаёт, собираясь покинуть комнату. Он всё понимает. Сейчас не время. Ни для чувств, ни для чего-то большего — но, чёрт возьми, как же он скучал по Элу. Вот только всё, что он может сделать сейчас — это быстро, но нежно коснуться его губ своими, обещая вернуться позже. Ему кажется, что Вог до сих пор прячется за образом чего-то тёмного, страшного и в то же время притягательного. Квентин смотрит на него как-то рассеянно, точно боясь самого себя — или всё-таки  _Элиота_? — и затем встаёт.  
  
      Но пальцы, вцепившиеся в его запястье, не дают уйти далеко.  
  
      —  _Поиграй со мной_ , Кью, — бормочет Элиот, притягивая Квентина к себе. Колдуотер распахивает глаза от ужаса и удивления, у него не хватает реакции на побег — Элиот оказывается быстрее и цепче, поэтому скоро Квентин оказывается на нём, прижатым грудью к груди. Сердце отбивает чёткий ритм, больше похожий на марш.  
      Страх, смятение, растерянность.  
      Это же шутка?  
      Ведь шутка?  
  
      — Элиот! — Квентин пытается освободиться от кольца рук, но Вог не даёт ему это сделать: прижимает к себе, утыкаясь носом в плечо, и втягивает носом воздух, чуть поглаживая по спине. Квентин решительно не понимает, что происходит, вздрагивает — и тут же расслабляется, когда холодные пальцы убирают мешающие пряди волос ему за ухо. Это  _Элиот_. Его привычки сложно не узнать.  
  
      — Тише, Кью… — успокаивающе шепчет Вог, снова вдыхая чужой, такой родной запах. — Я пошутил. Просто…  
  
       _«Он тоже с тобой»._  
  
      — Ты… Правда пошутил? — Квентин поднимает голову, смотрит на Элиота какую-то долю секунду с невероятным облегчением и затем нервно усмехается, прижимаясь щекой к оголённым ключицам. — О боже, спасибо. Не шути так, пожалуйста. Никогда.  
  
      — Хорошо. Но… — Элиот проводит рукой между лопаток, замирает там на мгновение и после ведёт по позвоночнику вниз, под ремень джинс. Пробирается под боксеры. — Я действительно этого хочу.  
  
      Квентин незаметно давится воздухом. Не столько из-за холодных пальцев у него под одеждой, сколько из самого  _предложения_. Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?  
  
      — Эл, — обеспокоенно говорит Колдуотер, чуть ёрзая от неудобства, — это не совсем то, во что бы я хотел…  
  
      — Тогда мы не будем играть, — уверенно отрезает Элиот, да так, что Квентин вновь сжимается с непривычки, от ледяного тона его пробирает дрожь. Вог чувствует это и целует Колдуотера в макушку. — Тише. Расслабься. Всё хорошо. Я просто хочу тебя.  
  
       _«Он тоже хочет…»._  
  
      — После всего, что произошло, ты… Постой, — Квентин упирается руками в диван, но его снова притягивают обратно, не давая отстраниться, — я не…  
  
      — Готов. Я знаю, — Элиот осторожно касается узкого колечка мышц, чуть надавливает и немного вводит палец. Квентин тихо мычит, пытаясь расслабиться. — Но моим первым желанием почему-то стал именно ты. Ты  _мой_ , а не Его. Он отобрал у меня то, что принадлежит  _мне_ , понимаешь?  
  
      Квентин понимает. Ровно настолько, насколько вообще может хотя бы что-то понимать, когда его растягивают прямо тут, на диване. Без смазки. Это неудобно и непривычно, но Квентин не жалуется. Пока что. Он теряется в собственных чувствах, зависает где-то между некогда забытыми ощущениями и страхом того, что это всё-таки может быть не  _Элиот_. Не тот самый  _Элиот_ , которого он когда-то знал.  
  
      — Наверно, я всегда был таким собственником, — задумчиво произносит Вог, аккуратно разрабатывая неподготовленный вход. Квентин тяжело дышит и заметно обмякает на нём, больше не стараясь бежать. Элиот улыбается.  
  
      — До меня… М-м-м… У тебя были и другие… — сбивчиво констатирует Квентин.  
  
      — Кью. Как ты можешь говорить о ком-то ещё в такой момент? Я хочу, чтобы ты думал о нас. Ты такой горячий внутри, — шёпотом продолжает Элиот, беспорядочно прижимаясь губами к волосам Квентина, — и очень узкий, Кью. Не сжимайся, пожалуйста.  
  
      Квентин длинно выдыхает и чуть стонет, когда палец входит в него полностью.  
  
      — Эл. Смазка, — Колдуотер хочет выключить своё сознание, только бы не думать о том, что это  _Элиот_ , чёрт возьми,  _не Монстр_.  _Монстр мёртв_. Но слабый отголосок страха всё равно зарождается где-то под рёбрами, вновь и вновь перехватывая льдом изнутри.  
  
      Он не может сосредоточиться.  
  
      — Да, я… — Вог запинается, вероятно, случайно, — как раз вспомнил одно заклинание…  
      Ловкие пальцы свободной руки что-то быстро рисуют в воздухе, и Квентин знает, что это. Но не решается произнести вслух: слова, кажется, застревают в горле, прежде чем превращаются в стон. Он коротко ахает, когда Элиот заканчивает с магией, и чувствует, как его джинсы спускают до колен, оголяя ягодицы. Квентин задерживает дыхание, поднимая поплывший взгляд на Вога, но тот не даёт посмотреть себе в глаза, целуя настойчиво и влажно, проходясь языком по губам, прикусывая нижнюю и сталкиваясь языком. Колдуотер отвечает менее уверенно, точно боясь самого себя в этот момент, однако послушно принимает всё, что даёт ему Вог. Как же он скучал по нему. Рядом с Элиотом всегда можно было сделать глоток свежего воздуха, отбросив все сомнения и мысли, которые почему-то тревожат Квентина даже в тишине.  
      Элиот старается ради него.  
  
      Нетерпение сворачивается горячей пружиной в животе, и в Колдуотера уже входят два пальца. Вог раздвигает их, крутит, чтобы расслабить мышцы для чего-то большего, продолжая массировать скользкие стенки. Квентин тихо постанывает, закрыв глаза и шумно выдыхая куда-то Элиоту в плечо; очевидно, ему это нравится. В какой-то момент из его головы действительно исчезают все тревожные мотивы, пока над ухом не раздаётся хриплый, чуть сбивчивый шёпот:  
  
      — Кью. Давай мы тебя разденем. На тебе столько…  
  
       _Крови._  
  
      — Одежды.  
  
      Квентин вздрагивает от промелькнувшей мысли, но быстро понимает, что она была просто плодом его собственного воображения. Элиот не говорил этого. Или…  
  
      Не дожидаясь ответа — или вообще его не требуя, — Вог бережно вытаскивает пальцы с хлюпающим звуком, заставляя Колдуотера густо покраснеть, и принимается стягивать с него футболку, которая поддаётся лишь со второй попытки: верхняя одежда никогда не была для Квентина лёгкой задачей. Но, освободившись, тот сразу же переключается на Элиота, чьи руки мягко ложатся ему на поясницу и чуть отодвигают от себя. Квентин выпрямляется, усаживаясь на чужие бёдра, и смотрит на Элиота абсолютно нечитаемо.  
  
      — Эл, мы могли бы… — говорит он сбивчиво, чувствуя, как Вог расправляется с молнией на его ширинке, — перейти в спальню…  
  
      — Как жаль, но я уже закрыл дверь, — Элиот лукаво улыбается, поглаживая Квентина через ткань, и уже спустя минуту уверенно сжимает возбуждённый член, слегка касаясь головки большим пальцем. Колдуотер низко стонет, упирается дрожащими руками в грудь Элиота и мажет ягодицами по чужому паху. Вог пытается не сойти с ума, на секунду зажмуривается и открывает глаза: Квентин чего-то терпеливо ждёт, тяжело сглатывая. Длинная чёлка окончательно выбивается из небольшого пучка на его затылке и теперь спадает на лицо, пряча расфокусированный взгляд из-под опущенных век; Элиот с непривычной нежностью поправляет непослушные пряди, чем, кажется, удивляет Колдуотера. — Но ты ведь любишь, когда нас слышат, ведь так?  
  
      Это правда. И, чёрт, как же Квентин рад, что  _его Элиот_  вернулся. Возможно, это произошло только сейчас.  
      Элиот знает, что нужно делать. Знает, как свести Колдуотера с ума от удовольствия, и он явно потеряет многое, если не воспользуется таким предложением. Пока Квентин решительно справляется со штанами, Вог возвращает пальцы в жаркую тесноту его тела, томительно медленно растягивая Колдуотера для себя. Когда он добавляет третий, Квентин стонет громче, и Элиот прижимается к его губам, собирая тонкую ниточку слюны из уголка приоткрытого рта. Он целует с упоением, пока Колдуотер не отстраняется, выкрикнув короткое «ах».   
  
      — Потерпи, ладно? — шепчет Элиот, бесцеремонно поглаживая чувствительную точку внутри Квентина. Тот хныкает почти беспрерывно, пытается отвернуться, но ему не позволяют: Вог с восторгом ребёнка изучает каждую эмоцию, промелькнувшую на красивом лице, ловит каждый вздох с искусанных, припухших до красноты губ. Квентину всегда это нравилось, чего он, конечно же, никогда не признавал вслух. Но Элиот и так помнил; помнил, когда нужно запрокинуть ему голову, целуя под подбородком и совсем немного — шею, или чуть ослабить хватку, вновь заведя за ухо несколько выбившихся прядей. Он пользуется этим сейчас, чтобы довести Колдуотера до невменяемого состояния, и когда тот уже на грани того, чтобы кончить, Вог медленно вытаскивает пальцы, получая в ответ разочарованный стон.  
  
      — Элиот…  
  
      Квентин не видит заклинание, которым Элиот рисует в воздухе, но чувствует, как по внутренней стороне бёдер начинает обильно стекать смазка, которой оказывается куда больше, чем было необходимо. Вог ведёт подушечками пальцев по разработанному входу, собирая какую-то её часть и затем делая несколько быстрых неаккуратных движений по своему члену. Его глаза блуждают по телу напротив, рассматривая всё, что можно, будто он действительно  _впервые_  видел Квентина  _таким_. Открытым, беспомощным и  _доверчивым_ , добровольно подставляющим шею и охочим до ласк этих рук, что слегка толкают его в грудь, заставляя выпрямиться.  
  
      — Помоги мне, — говорит Вог, и Колдуотер послушно сдвигается вниз, оказываясь на чужих бёдрах. Под внимательным взглядом ему становится почти неловко, но, боже, если бы только он мог сейчас думать об этом. Квентин прячет эмоции за милой, чуть дрогнувшей улыбкой, и направляет член в себя, медленно насаживаясь сантиметр за сантиметром. Элиот шумно выдыхает, после тянется к губам Квентина и увлекает того в поцелуй, не давая сорваться стону. Нет, ему не больно, просто… так нужно. Вог это знает, а вот монстр — нет.

       _Но какая его часть сейчас была с Квентином, сказать трудно_.  
  
      Колдуотер опускается до конца и разрывает поцелуй, стискивая зубы. Пытается спрятать лицо за спадающей чёлкой, однако Элиот убирает её и успокаивающе гладит покрасневшие щёки. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз… Он даёт Квентину привыкнуть. Занимает себя чем-то другим, например, пересчитыванием родинок чуть повыше его живота, которые он и так наизусть знал, в то время как кое-кто  _другой_ …  
      Квентин смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц так, будто решает какую-то сложную математическую задачу. Задумчиво, неуверенно, явно стараясь если не вычислить что-то, то обязательно понять. Вот только воспринимать его серьёзно у Элиота не получается, не сейчас, когда они занимаются гораздо более интересными вещами, и потому он вскоре сам подаётся вверх, выбивая из Колдуотера едва слышимый вздох.  
  
      — Ты будешь моим  _Брайаном_ , Кью, — вкрадчиво говорит Вог, толкаясь медленно и неглубоко, достаточно для того, чтобы ввести Квентина в эту…  _игру_. Но в карих глазах на секунду отражается удивление —  _неужели сказал что-то не то_? Элиот притягивает Квентина к себе за шею, целует в плечо, ключицу, и Колдуотер наконец отпускает себя, вырываясь из мысленных оков собственных переживаний. Он подаётся навстречу толчкам, захлёбываясь собственными всхлипами и беззвучными «Эл, Эл». Элиот постепенно наращивает темп, одновременно прикусывая бледную кожу, оставляя на ней дорожку засосов. Его ведёт от каждого приглушённого стона, от того, каким сдержанным Квентин хочет казаться, но не может — некогда забытые ощущения теперь топят его с головой. Вновь поцелуй, жадный и настойчивый, после — рука на спине, оглаживающая позвонки, затем выступающую косточку на бедре и внутреннюю его сторону. Элиот специально не касается напряжённого члена, прекрасно понимая, что тогда Квентина на долго не хватит — ему и сейчас сполна ощущений. Движения становятся грубее, хаотичнее, Колдуотер стонет громко и с придыханием, кажется, совсем позабыв о прежней застенчивости, если это была именно она. Обоим горячо, невероятно жарко в компании друг с другом; Вог сжимает в горсть длинные пряди и вбивается с силой, вырывая с влажных от слюны губ всё новые и новые всхлипы. Квентин больше не смотрит на него — плотно смыкает веки, задевая короткими ногтями чужую грудь и оставляя на ней небольшие следы-полумесяцы. Он разрешает Элиоту делать с собой всё, что тот пожелает, потому что именно этого ему так не хватало.  
  
      — Ты красивый, — бархатный баритон раздаётся над самым ухом, вызывая волну удовольствия по всему телу. —  Я, кажется,   
начинаю понимать Монстра…  
  
      Квентин вздрагивает, открывает глаза и растерянно хлопает ресницами — но Элиот не замечает его напряжения, лишь улыбается искренне и притягивает для очередного поцелуя, продолжая двигаться в прежнем темпе. Квентину страшно — совсем немного, — и в голове полный хаос из пустоты, в которой, как в клетке, мечется только одна мысль:  
  
       _Так кто же ты_?  
  
      Кто же ты  _сейчас_?  
  
      Эта игра затянулась. Узлом на шее Квентина Колдуотера.  
  
      Возможно, он и сам знает ответы на эти вопросы. Возможно, дело даже не в Элиоте, вот только думать об этом совершенно не получается, не тогда, когда сильные руки обхватывают под поясницей и прижимают ещё ближе, плотнее. Квентин чуть выгибается, подставляясь, стонет в чужой рот прежде, чем отстраняется и охает от неожиданности — Элиот находит нужный угол, чем всё же доводит Колдуотера до предела.  
      Больше ни о чём думать он не может. Но липкий страх всё равно плавится где-то под кожей, совсем немного притупляя удовольствие. Совсем немного.  
  
      — Эл, я скоро…  
  
      — Я знаю, Кью, я знаю, — говорит Вог отрывками, врываясь короткими, сильными толчками и всё так же не давая Квентину притронуться к себе. Он обхватывает его запястья и удерживает, хотя скорее для вида, чем в реальной попытке ограничить. Колдуотеру это и не нужно, он слишком зациклен на том, что Элиот делает с ним, восполняя, кажется,  _годы_ разлуки. Последний поцелуй приходится в шею, затем — дорожка укусов под челюстью, где-то у самого горла, чтобы нельзя было укрыть от чужих глаз. Квентин чуть запрокидывает голову, пряча расфокусированный взгляд под дрожащими ресницами, и давится очередным стоном, когда Вог вновь сбивается с ритма, задавая безумный темп. В паху приятно наливается тяжестью, Квентин шире раздвигает колени и подстраивается под него, а в следующую секунду вздрагивает, пачкая Элиоту грудь и живот. Передохнуть ему не дают — Вог тянет его за затылок вниз, обнажая горло, расцвеченное алыми пятнами, и вбивается резко, быстро, заставляя Квентина захлебнуться криком. Пары движений оказывается достаточно, чтобы он кончил следом: Колдуотер чувствует разливающееся внутри тепло и замолкает, в то время как Элиот переводит дыхание.  
  
      — Ты молодец, Кью, — говорит Вог полушёпотом, обхватив лицо Квентина ладонями и погладив большими пальцами скулы, к которым прилипли влажные пряди. Быть может, им и стоило бы взять перерыв на какое-то время, но Элиот решает иначе. — Последний раз, обещаю…  
  
      Квентин не успевает даже возразить — его ловко разворачивают и кладут набок, Вог прижимается сзади, по-прежнему оставаясь внутри. Колдуотер издаёт что-то неясное, похожее на удивление, однако не пытается вырваться, потому что знает — не получится. Не тогда, когда сильные руки обвивают его торс, соединяя их тела от лодыжек до плеч, оставляя совсем мало пространства между. Жар удушливой волной поднимается вверх, Элиот шепчет на ухо нежности и иногда цепляет мочку зубами, выбивая из Квентина полузадушенные всхлипы. Он не готов сейчас, просто уже не может — но, чёрт, если бы только Вог остановился, если бы только его  _попытались_  остановить. Элиот вновь устанавливает ритм, осторожный, медленный и нежный, плавно приводя Квентина в чувства лёгкими поглаживания по члену. Колдуотер бессвязно стонет, царапая диванную обвивку под собой, для него это слишком много, но слова так и застревают в горле, обратившись ничем. У него снова встаёт, и даже не столько из-за удовольствия, граничащего с болью, сколько из-за ласковых слов, которые он слышит как сквозь пелену:  
  
      — До сих пор узкий, очень… Ты… С ума меня сводишь, Кью… Потерпи ещё немного, пожалуйста… Я скучал по тебе, безумно скучал…  
        
      И почему-то Квентин уверен — это говорит  _Элиот_.

  
      Они проводят так некоторое время, лёжа в обнимку и доводя друг друга до грани: Квентин кусает покрасневшие губы, беспомощно всхлипывая и пытаясь спрятать лицо в подушку, Элиот выцеловывает ему плечи, ключицы, шею — всё, до чего может дотянуться, — и сходит с ума от того, что получает в ответ. Никто никогда не заводил его так, как Кью, а спал он с многими — но по иронии _влюбился_ только в одного. Пропуская сквозь пальцы влажные, спутанные волосы, Вог мягко подталкивает Квентина к пропасти, в которой нет ничего, кроме его рук, ласкающих везде, где заблагорассудится. Колдуотер смаргивает подступившие слёзы, цепляет зубами мокрую декоративную наволочку, пытаясь заглушить собственные стоны, и шагает к самому краю — он так близко к тому, чтобы снова кончить, ещё ни разу не притронувшись к себе. Элиота слишком много, его бархатный голос обволакивает сознание, а губы вырисовывают узоры на предплечье — но отнюдь не нежно он трахает, выбивая из Квентина последние остатки самоконтроля. Тот извивается, пытаясь отстранить от себя Вога — безрезультатно, конечно, — и давится очередным стоном, когда оргазм накрывает его с головой. Колдуотер дрожит, до крови закусывая нижнюю губу и изливаясь в ладонь Элиота. Вог достигает разрядки уже спустя несколько секунд, войдя так глубоко, насколько это возможно, а после, немного отойдя от произошедшего, говорит:  
  
      — Всё, Кью… — и добавляет тише, — я люблю тебя.  
  
      Он осторожно выскальзывает, благодарно целуя Квентина в висок, затем отодвигается, наконец предоставляя тому полную свободу, и Колдуотер обесиленно зарывается лицом в подушку, шумно вбирая воздух в лёгкие. Элиот смотрит на то, как из него вытекает вся жидкость — сперма со смазкой, кажется, одинаково в немалом количестве, — и едва убеждает себя оставить Кью в покое хотя бы на пару минут. Ему нужен перерыв, это очевидно, поэтому Вог просто гладит его по спине, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки — один за другим, от шеи до поясницы. Он готов отдать всё ради того, чтобы остаться вот так до утра, рядом с ним, хотя бы на мгновение забыв о разрастающейся под рёбрами чернеющей пустоте.

       _...Монстр взирает его глазами на Квентина Колдуотера, чьё имя так трепетно повторяет Элиот, и хранит обиду глубоко внутри него за то, что тот никогда не умел делиться. Он тоже помнит запах его волос, вкус влажных губ и полный доверия взгляд — они делили воспоминания на двоих, но Монстру всегда нужно больше. Он хочет сделать Квентина своим, но Элиот не позволяет ему этого — запирает Монстра в себе, навечно заключая в плену собственного тела, и крепко обнимает Кью с первыми лучами солнца._

На следующий день Элиота Вога больше не существовало.

***


End file.
